The Eternal Aphrodisiac
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: The invention of a new and potent variant of aphrodisiac goes haywire


it was lunch time. Niggas smack on KFCs and watermelons while spics be eating their tacos y tortillas. The Chinese ate dogs and each other while the Indians shit out whatever food they've eaten on the cafeteria grounds.

"Such is the strength of diversity," principal tsubanihonto observed from a distance. He is most proud of bringing tolerance and liberal ideals into Sobu High School.

Meanwhile, the japanese students- actual humans besides whites- ate in silence in their classrooms, mourning the end of a homogeneous culture.

6 million female students in Sobu High School were already raped and killed by peaceful refugees and aspiring basketball players.

Only 3 females survived- Yui, Yukino and Iroha.

The ordeal of the cultural immersion program and the plight of their gender has created the neo-nazis in them.

So they consulted Hachiman, leader of the KoolKidzKlub, for advice.

And thus began their underground coalition to save Japan from the destructive forces of Liberalism.

It was an elaborate operation highly complex in nature. Even the beginning phase of acquiring a room for planning missions required much effort. First, they had to genocide a classroom full of niggers so that the classroom would be sealed off with police tape. Then, when the detectives come and investigate, Hachiman would snipe them off one by one, but not without the help of Zaimokuza, his assistant, in disabling their communication devices so that they can't notify their lieutenant upon witnessing their partners getting sniped. Once the case is closed, they can finally use the sealed off classroom for their mission planning.

And from then on they were known as The Last Samurai, a fearless faction which will stop at nothing to secure the existence of their people.

Hachiman is the leader; Zaimokuza is the second in command; Totsuka is the R&D head; Yukino is the intelligencer; Yui is the quartermaster; Iroha got no roles because she's worst girl.

After school, they would assemble in the classroom for Hachiman's missions, and also updates on the situations above ground. Hachiman's missions range from planting cocaine in a black student to killing off an entire cohort of spics with anthrax. However, their hard work had minimal impact as the minorities breed like rabbits and they continously flood the gates of Japan.

Yui obtained weapons and ammo through heists and coalitions with anarchists. Sometimes she would act as an undercover arms dealer and trade with the Mexicans. Then she would finish them off in a deserted area and get both her original weapons and those that she traded for. Sometimes she would also buy drugs from Silk Road to quench their insatiable thirst for drugs.

Yukino mapped out the entire school and ID-ed almost everybody. She obtains a rich source of information and uses it to locate stash houses and places with high minority concentration, so that she can either raid the stash houses or bomb the densely populated area.

Totsuka is a high iq individual, so Hachiman puts him in charge of the most ambitious job of all. He invents cool shit like gadgets and never-before-seen drugs for the team to use. His most prolific invention thus far is a non-lethal firearm that shoots espionage capsules into enemy targets. Other inventions include splash damage bullets, rifles with periscope designs and other uninspiring contrivances mostly found in bad science fiction movies.

Zaimokuza, the second in command, plans and gives orders on behalf of Hachiman. If Hachiman dies he will fill his shoes immediately. So whatever Hachiman does, Zaimokuza must learn to do as well.

Hachiman does nothing.

He just sits on his throne, puffing weed and popping shrooms, and occasionally giving assignments to the rest. He does not care about anything outside of drugs. Nobody knows why he's in charge. He just is.

Iroha, once again, being worst girl, does less than nothing.

It was a cancerous group dynamic, nothing short of a Ugandan government. How they managed to succeed nobody could of guessed.

One day, Hachiman had islamic studies lesson. He brought a bottle of vodka and drank in front of the Muslims, much to their chagrin. However, they dare not touch him cos word got out that he is the head of The Last Samurai.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating.

Vibration, being a form of music that is haram to them, triggered the muslims so much that one of them detonated.

As the classroom exploded into flames, Hachiman barely escaped as he leapt into the air with a giant ball of fire behind him. He landed on a streetshitting Indian and killed the latter with the blow. He cursed at the remains and got up to read his message.

It was from Totsuka.

"Everybody gather inside Alpha Tango Hotel Echo double O eight six two three now."

Very soon they assembled back in the room. Hachiman was ready to rape the little faggot.

"You fucking nigger faggot what gives you the right to assemble us without my permission? Give me a good reason or else i'll shove my dick up ur ass deep enough so that I can still fuck Yui from that filthy cockloving mouth of yours!"

"Shit i done developed the best drug in the world."

"Behold, the eternal aphrodisiac."

Totsuka unveiled his magnum opus in front of his audience- a purple gel-like substance enclosed in a glass box.

"The aphrodisiac is a love drug that makes you horny and susceptible to sexual advances," Totsuka explained.

"However, this version that i contrived is a mix of cocaine, ecstacy, valium, meth and many other types of drugs."

"Due to the mixing the intended effect of aphrodisiac is minimised."

"Meanwhile, the effects of other drugs are amplified."

"Which essentially gives you superpowers."

"And with these superpowers, we can make Japan great again!"

"Holy nigger... You beautiful bastard!"

Hachiman exclaimed in fluent Japanese as he hugged Totsuka.

But he let go cos Totsuka got a boner.

"So... where is the recipe?"

Totsuka replied that there's no recipe as he mixed them up haphazardly so he lost track of the ingredients he put in. However, the process is reversible, so he can reverse the process to separate the ingredients and determine their quantity. However, in order to do that, they require semen as a solvent to dissolve the gel.

So the whole group went to the theater to watch 50 Shades of Grey in order to cum the right amount for the dissolution of their esteemed drug.

Halfway through the movie, Zaimokuza felt like cumming alr. So he headed to the toilet and came buckets onto the mirror.

He switched on his phone, cos switching off ur phone while watching a movie is the most basic etiquette that every decent moviegoers should know.

However, once he switched on his phone, all hell broke loose.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

The alarm sounded off and caught Zaimokuza by surprise. The phone slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. He looked at the scene.

It reads, "Your security had been compromised"

Zaimokuza ignored all form of decorum and ran back into the theater shouting.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Our security had been compromised!1!1!11!11!1!111!1!"

The rest of the group immediately dashed out of the theater. However, Yukino kicked over a can on gasoline on her way out and explodid the theater, killing every horny teenagers ever.

Once they were back in the room, they unveiled the drapes, and to their horror, the eternal aphrodisiac has disappeared!

"Fuck! Yukinoshit, all system on lockdown!"

"We going to kick some ass!"

Yukino put a gridlock upon the school security, locking up doors severely restricting the movement of teachers and students. Then Hachiman and gang put on their USMC vests and armed themselves heavily with fully-automated machine guns, RPGs, M203s and Gasoline.

Before taking off, the team assembled one last time.

"This is an emergency that requires utmost urgency. If the eternal aphrodisiac is still not found by the end of 2 hours, the bomb planted beneath the school will self-destruct. For the sake of our brothers, we need to save Sobu High School!"

"Your two hours starts now."

Zaimokuza said as he activated the timer.

So they rampaged the school grounds, interrogating students about the heist and killing them when they couldn't give an answer. \

"Nah fam y yo gotta b so hard on us we dindu nuffin."

"Ayo fucking gringos we no speak ingles familia."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hachiman screamed with rage. He douzed everyone in the cafeteria with gas and ignited it with one shot. Everyone burst into flames and the blacks got blackked blacker than they ever were.

1 hour into the operation, not a hint was dropped on the culprit behind the heist. Hachiman was close to giving up. However, the death of Komachi in the hands of Syrian transfer students spurred him on at the last minute. He picked himself up and continued with the mission.

At that moment, Totsuka rushed into his arms.

"Hachiman! Hachiman! I found out some amazing shit about this school!"

"Nah fam not now."

"It helps with our mission."

"Everybody report to Roger Golf Tango one three zero five now, I REPEAT, EVERYBODY REPORT TO ROGER GOLF TANGO ONE THREE ZERO FIVE NOW."

Once everybody met at the cafeteria, Totsuka explained to his niggas.

"I read some old ass books in the school library. Apparently, there is this divine entity that is buried deep underneath our school. He is the all-seeing Oracle."

"Some says that he predicts future. Some says that he registers every planes of existence in the present in his mind. Some says that he archives every information in the universe since the beginning of time in his brain, and never forget any of them. But what this powerful creature really is, is the god of time himself. He holds the whole world in his palm, and if we can gain access to him, we can find out the filthy nigger who stole our eternal aphrodisiac."

"But how are we going to get access to them?"

All 5 of them (minus Iroha, because once again she's worst girl) exclaimed in unison.

"Principal Tsubanihonto!"

Meanwhile, the subject at hand was looking out of the surveillance screen. He saw the wreckage caused by the the niggers. He disapproves of their savagery, but has faith in them assimilating into Japanese society. Faggot has a BBC fetish, which explains why he loves niggers so much.

"Ah, the wonders of diversity."

All of a sudden, he was thrown off his seat and landed hard on the floor. Hachiman was atop him and pointing his pistol at his face.

"You filthy nigger cock lover. You single-handedly caused the destruction of our beloved school. I should find no reason to spare your worthless life."

"But we need your help, so here's the deal: You direct us to Oracle, and we will let you walk on Earth for another day."

Shivering and with a pistol pressed against his skull, Principal Tsubanihonto keyed in a secret code into his computer. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened beneath their feet and everyone fell into the abyss.

one hour thirty minutes into the countdown, they hit rock bottom.

They opened their eyes and gasped in awe. It is the all-seeing Oracle!

The all-seeing Oracle took the form of a cute girl. She was dressed up elegantly and there was a rabbit on her head.

Zaimokuza got turned on by the loli Oracle. So did Hachiman. Totsuka was a faggot so he got turned on more by the turned on faces of Hachiman and Zaimokuza.

"I am the all seeing Oracle. I am the gateway into the Past, the Present, and the Future. I hold the universe upon a string. My powers are great, so use it wisely."

"Most kind Oracle-sama, please tell me who stole our eternal aphrodisiac?"

The Oracle suddenly rolled her eyes back and fell into unconsciousness. 10 seconds later, she awoke and shouted the name out.

"HAYAMA HAYATO IS THE MAN! AND MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON HIM, FOR HE IS A MISGUIDED FOOL WHO IS ABOUT TO WRECK HAVOC WITH THIS POTENT DRUG OF YOURS! RIGHT NOW HE IS IN THE LIBRARY, AND YOU HAVE ONLY 15 MINUTES TO PUT AND END TO HIS SCHEME. OR ELSE HE SUCCEEDS, AND THE WORLD IS DOOMED!"

then the room turned pitch black.

the team landed back in principal Tsubanihonto's office. They got 15 minutes to stop Hayama from doing some fucked up shit.

They started running towards the library.

Meanwhile, Hayama is at the library, giving a talk to a bunch of niggers. \

"My brothers, thank you for coming here tonight. What I have on the table," He said as he pointed to the eternal aphrodisiac,"is a wonderful drug that will turn us into Kings."

"Ayooooooo we wuz kangz n shietz fam."

"Not discrediting the fact that y'all present are already kings."

"Ayoooo word up! We blacks be powerful man! Us ancestors be Egyptianz n shietz."

"Blacks are powerful, but this drug will make you more powerful than every. Y'all are going to become the giants of mankind!"

"Ayoooooo I like that white boi! He be speaking of facts!"

"So let's spread the love to everbody! Inhale the vapours, and within 245 hours y'all will be kings among kings!"

The crowd cheered as Hayama was about to torch the eternal aphrodisiac.

"Ayooooooo hol up"

Hachiman, tarzan-d into the library and knocked Hayama off balance. The two of them tumbled to the ground and started clawing each other.

"Everybody stop moving!" Yui screamed as the rest of Hachiman's squad pointed their rifles at the group of niggers.

Hachiman and Hayama fought intensely. Hachiman was a trained navy seals commando marine ranger, so he is skilled in melee combat. Coincidentally, Hayama also happened to be one, so they fought with neither of them having the upper hand.

For the sake of plot, Hachiman screwed up at the last minute and was pinned down by Hayama, with a pistol pressed against his head.

"You fucking race-traitor piece of shit! Faggots like you belong in hell!"

"Fuck you! What fucking wrong did I do, bringing greatness to the black community?"

Hayama seethed and caught his breath.

"You know what? Only one of us will get out of here alive, and I'll damn well make sure that I be the one! Any last word before I pull the trigger?"

Hachiman sweated heavily. He tried to grab on something, a weapon that he can use against the seething homosexual on top of him. He looked around him. There's nothing around him that he can use. Nothing except the piece of eternal aphrodisiac.

All of a sudden Hachiman remember something that Totsuka said.

"This drug right here is so powerful that excessive usage would definitely kill you. A healthy adult is to take no greater than 3 ounces at one go."

With that piece of information, Hachiman formulated an ingenious plan.

However, in doing so, he had something to lose.

And that loss won't be little.

Hachiman hesitated. Is there a better way to get out of this situation?

Not seeing other alternatives, he carried on with his plan.

He breathed in hard and with one violent thrust, he freed himself from Hayama. Hayama aimed his pistol and started firing at him. However, every shot missed and killed a random nigger passing by instead.

The fight would have continued beyond the two hour mark had Hachiman not commit that unthinkable act of his.

With one swift maneuver, he grabbed hold of the eternal aphrodisiac and shoved it up Hayama's butthole.

Hayama writhed in agony as he fell onto the ground. Minutes later he regurgitated his intestines and died.

The timer also stopped, thanks to the divine intervention of Justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth.

"That was cool, Hayama! But that is the last one of its kind. We will never be able to create another one without knowing its composition."

"Nah bruh, we sacrificed the drug, but we got to live another day."

"It was painful, no doubt, but a necessary sacrifice nonetheless."

"We can always try making that drugs again another day, but if we can't live another day, we don't get to do anything."

That day, Hachiman saved humanity from the possibility of niggers empowered by the eternal aphrodisiac. Principal Tsubanihonto found out about the true colors of the minorities and deported all of them back to their respective shitholes.

Sobu High School was rebuilt, affirmative action was put to an end, and Japanese students once again enrolled into the institution.

Hachiman and company were lauded as heroes. With newfound celebrities status, everyone lived happily ever after.

Everyone, except for Iroha, for she is worst girl.

Moral of the story: Sometimes you need to lose the battle in order to win the war


End file.
